


Mom Does Some Shabbat

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [40]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: Mom sighed wistfully, staring outwards at the infinite white abyss climbing further and further up the basement windows. With her daughter stowed away safe and sound at a friend's house in Washington, this meant that, for the first time in years since having her, Mom Lalonde had a Shabbat evening to herself. Normally, the candles, the prayer, the yadda yadda yadda, they got to do that all upstairs, in the kitchen. Together! Family-like. It was great, she really loved it, even as her little Rosie got steadily more into her "teenage atheist" phase (look, who could blame her? Mom had the same thing, once upon a time). It was their one little thing of family bonding that they could both Really Get Into.Plus, wine!40/365
Relationships: Rose's Mom & Wine
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 9





	Mom Does Some Shabbat

Mom sighed wistfully, staring outwards at the infinite white abyss climbing further and further up the basement windows. With her daughter stowed away safe and sound at a friend's house in Washington, this meant that, for the first time in years since having her, Mom Lalonde had a Shabbat evening to herself. Normally, the candles, the prayer, the yadda yadda yadda, they got to do that all upstairs, in the kitchen. Together! Family-like. It was great, she really loved it, even as her little Rosie got steadily more into her "teenage atheist" phase (look, who could blame her? Mom had the same thing, once upon a time). It was their one little thing of family bonding that they could both Really Get Into.

Plus, wine!

Without an audience, though, the ample prayer felt oddly empty. She took the candles down into her laboratory, only staring upwards at the narrow windows that used to leak light into the basement, now smothered of all sunbeams into blank emptiness. Hopefully, if G-d was a thing, he'd be cool with her just saying all the prayers silently in her head. A bottle of her favorite Manischewitz sat on her work desk (which was free of work - it WAS Shabbat, after all), top unscrewed. There was some challah, some brisket, a little tray of last week's leftovers.

Even without Rosie around it was nice to have some alone time, you know? Microwave steam wafted off a paper plate while she silently did the prayers, of which their meaning had long since escaped her brain, mostly that they were about thanking G-d and all that. Really, if there was anything she was thanking, it was for the wine - and thankfully, that was the next prayer in line after lighting the candles! That one she _did_ know the meaning of! Wine: truly a blessed thing. Did you know that Manischewitz wine was made with the same kind of grapes they make jelly and juice and candy from? That's right, Concords! Mom always thought about those lovely Concord grapes, growing somewhere several dozen states away, while she poured herself a glass.

Mom wasn't much of a believer in any sort of higher power, which was part of why she didn't really care too much about Rose's little displays of teenage rebellion and religious angst. Also part of it is because she felt like if the situation was reversed, she'd probably be just as snippy towards _her_ mom.

Heh. Rose as her mom. Imagine that?

"L'chaim!" Roxy cheered, to nobody in particular, in front of two flickering sabbath flames reflecting off the surfaces in the dark basement. She brought the wine to her lips and took a sip - refreshing, sweet, almost like candy. Maybe even a bit syrupy, it was really unlike any of the dry white wines or the sour, almost bitter red wines she had tasted on other occasions. Truly, this was the Minecraft of wines - to be saved and savored for a special occasion called "Friday Night". The best of all possible worlds!

She didn't bother coming back down for a second sip. She just finished the glass right then and there. Time for dinner!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
